


Pawns

by taichara



Series: Blood and Fire [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two great Golden Saints have a moment of quiet gaming in a garden -- and the wheels within wheels begin to turn, because both know that the quiet is not going to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawns

On a balmy summer evening, within the silent sacred enclosures of the Sun's Path, a passing stranger chancing to wander through the the delicate gardens and worn silvery columns of the House of Virgo could perhaps be forgiven if the half-hidden sight of two shining figures -- the one with a waterfall of brilliant gold, the other an unruly mane of pale chestnut -- put them in mind of a pair of sweethearts sharing a quiet moment out in the wild-roses and jasmine.

They would, of course, be in an entirely wrong state of mind.

While the two great golden saints may sit with heads bent close and voices lowered to soft discreet murmurs, romance is the farthest subject from their minds ...

-*-

"You're being sloppy this evening, Shaka. Or maybe just not paying attention?"

The Virgo Saint shrugged slightly and brushed a few stray strands of golden hair behind one slender shoulder, face serene as Aioria captured one of his pieces -- again. A glimmer of amusement shone in Aioria's rusty eyes as he waggled the offending bit of marble.

"That's four already. Aren't you supposed to be _good_ at this game?"

Offering another shrug, Shaka studied the cream-and-grey board for a few long moments; then he delicately pushed a bishop into place.

"Oh, I am paying attention. Have no fear of that, Saint of Lions."

"Then why am I devouring all your pieces?"

The Leo Saint leaned back slightly in the wirework chair, eyeing Shaka's chosen move and then countering with a quick motion of his own, a grey knight. Shaka watched, pale brows lifted in mild interest, before favoring Aioria with a faint smile.

"It is your nature, isn't it? Just as you are devouring the promising young minds of Sanctuary.  
"Tell me, Aioria, what will you do once you have them bound to you?"

As the words were spoken, he slid his queen-piece across the board, out of harm's way, and lifted his face to study his opponent. Aioria avoided the challenge in the sharp amber eyes, glancing down at the chessboard, the soft waving grasses around the small table, a few stray pale petals wafting by in a breeze.

One brow still quirked, Shaka delicately sipped at his wine.

"I thought as much. You have no plans -- save for _him_ , of course."

Rust-red eyes snapped up to focus onto the Virgin's slightly caustic expression. Aioria's response was low, almost whispered; but whispers don't often sound like an angry beast of prey.

"Leave Maya out of this, Shaka."

"Oh so? When he is in my House, like the very ghost? I do not think so, Leo."

He tapped the board with fine-boned fingertips, impatiently.

"Make your move, or forfeit."

Growling softly, Aioria captured another piece, a pawn.

"No, I don't have some grand plan. But it gets them out of the way, the best way -- for them -- that I can think of.   
"If it bothers you so much, Virgo, why are you even bothering with _mere_ mortals?"

Aioria expected an icy retort, or -- more likely -- an imperious dismissal from Virgo House backed up with a glittering golden flare of angered cosmo. Instead, Shaka slid a pale rook into position and fixed him with nothing more than an icy, angered glare. 

But there was no outburst.

A moment of tension -- two -- and Shaka's golden gaze finally lost a shred of its eerie inhumanity, as it was replaced with an element of disgust, and disdain.

"Because, Saint of Lions, the Emperor is an animal."

The venom was not lost on Aioria, who gave Shaka a long, questioning glance as he took a thoughtful drink from his own goblet.

"Not the Holy Father?"

"That creature does not deserve the title." 

Shaka's tone was flat, bitter. Aioria shrugged, set down his wine and captured another of Shaka's pawns.

The game progressed in silence for some time -- through at least a half-dozen moves -- as Aioria debated what to say, and Shaka sat as unpeturbable as a sculpture of alabaster and amber. Finally, dragging one hand through his ragged curls, Aioria broke the silence.

"He ... How is he, Shaka?"

The blonde blinked, mildly startled by the sudden sound.

"You have not spoken with him? The Emperor must be breathing down your neck, then. Have a care, Aioria; or there will be a scorpion at your heel one fine evening.

"He does well; he is sleeping, at the moment." 

The little smile returned. 

"I'd tell you to sense for yourself, but I suppose that would not be wise."

Shaka moved his queen-piece again, and paused to consider the 'battle' laid out before his eyes; the swarm of grey eating away at his little 'army', and his own forays towards Aioria's end of the board.

"He tends the gardens for me."

Aioria bristled, and Shaka laughed softly.

"No, he insisted; it was at his suggestion. To make amends for ... disturbing me."

His expression closed, amber eyes darkening to deep gold.

"Maya has nothing to fear from me, Aioria. Send your crimson-haired charioteer to me more often, if you need news of him to reassure you."

Sending a bishop after a pale rook, Aioria did his best to bury his amusement before Shaka, sensitive as he was, picked up on it. Send Capella? Oh, certainly, if only to see him try to hide his blushes when he reported back ... poor Silver, chasing an unattainable dream. Might as well pine after a stone.

"Maybe I will, at that. Keep him on his toes.  
"I need to send Tremy again soon, if you don't mind ...?"

The graceful inclination of Shaka's head, hair rippling, evidently meant that he did not.

"Aioria, mark my words, here, if you will ..."

He maneuvered the rook out of harm's way, sent it further down the board. Aioria countered by claiming a knight, and waited for the Virgo Saint to continue. After a sip of wine, he did so.

"I will not be a piece of your grand plan, Saint of Lions.  
"What I do is for my own reasons, and my own concerns.  
"I could not care less about politics."

Shaka picked up his queen, contemplated it, and set it down again.

"But I _will_ give you this little bit of -- enlightenment, if you will." 

His tone turned almost amused.

"You set yourself far too much towards a single goal, Saint of Lions. You ignore all else in pursuit of that one goal, and that will be your downfall.  
"He is waiting for you to show that weakness, make that mistake."

Aioria smothered another growl; sighed, and contented himself with glaring at the Virgin Saint.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I make a damned point to plan -- carefully! -- and nothing ..."

"Aioria."

Shaka picked up the pale queen again, and gestured with fine-boned grace at the board between them. Aioria had cleared the majority of Shaka's pieces; but Shaka in turn had sent a chosen few straight down the board.

Together with Aioria's own pieces, they hemmed in the grey king-piece, save for one route ...

... on which Shaka set down the pale queen, with a tiny smile and a pointed gaze.

"Checkmate."


End file.
